


[Podfic] Literal Game By Copperbadge

by Miss_sabre, XandriaNirvana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, MWPP Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sabre/pseuds/Miss_sabre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandriaNirvana/pseuds/XandriaNirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Copperbadge's Literal Game.</p><p>Remus and James play very interesting games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Literal Game By Copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Literal Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954634) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Literal Game by Copperbadge

XandriaNirvana on prose.

Miss_Sabre on dialogue.

Length: 27 minutes 02 seconds. 

 

 

Mobile Friendly & Downloadable [Stream](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/afzpxw6vgxjal56/Literal%20Game%20By%20Copperbadge.mp3?dl=0)

Right click and select "download video". And it will save as a Mp3.


End file.
